the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"0600 Stockport"
About '''"0600 Stockport" '''is the first tale in the ninth episode of the fifth season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, a security officer watches a creature on a train. Written by Catriona Richards, it has a runtime of 10:40 and was performed by David Ault. It is the 534th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A security officer is charged with watching CCTV footage of train cars as they travel around London to look for violations of rail policy. One route in particular, the 0600 train from Stockport to Sheffield, has numerous tunnels that plunge the cars into near pitch blackness as they travel through them. The officer begins a seemingly normal shift by watching footage of the 0600 train recorded at dawn a few days previously. There are five passengers spread among four cars: a hungover man in carriage A, an old man in carriage B, two businessmen in carriage C, and a young woman listening to music through headphones in carriage E. Nothing unusual happens for the first forty-five minutes of footage. The train enters a long tunnel and the emergency lights fail to turn on. Fifteen minutes later, it exits. The officer notices an arm curled around a seat a few rows in front of the woman. At first, he thinks he forgot to account for a passeneger, but he realizes that is impossible. The woman fails to notice the arm as she is looking out the window. The owner of the arm pulls itself from behind the chair and begins crawling down the aisle towards the woman. Though it periodically taps its hands or feet against the floor, the woman still doesn't look up. The creature then vaults on top of a seat a few rows in front and begins tapping on the window. The officer notices that it looks vaguely humanoid, though its limbs are bent at odd angles, it has sharp teeth, its skin is gray, and can contort itself in odd ways. The creature vaults the last few rows to sit on top of the seat directly facing her. The woman finally looks down to change the track on her MP3 player. The creature leans back and positions itself so it's staring directly at her. She looks up, sees it, and opens her mouth to scream. Just as the creature prepares to spring, the train enters another tunnel, plunging the cars into darkness again. Fifteen minutes later, when the train exits, carriage E is empty with no sign of the girl, her MP3 player, or the creature. The officer spends the rest of the journey flipping through the other cars looking for any evidence of what he witnessed, only to find nothing. He makes a copy of the tape and checks the report to see if carriage E was damaged to see how the creature could've gotten in, but there is none reported. The officer shows the tape to his boss and is fired for supposedly editing the footage for attention. He warns listeners that if they decide to ride the London trains, they should be wary when travelling alone even in broad daylight. Category:Tales Category:Season 5 Category:Catriona Richards Category:David Ault Category:Illustration Category:Lukasz Godlewski